


Drywall

by helsinkibaby



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Community: writers_choice, F/M, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2465303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank is mad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drywall

**Author's Note:**

> For the "madness" challenge at writers choice

Frank is mad. 

Mad in a way that Jenny's never seen him before, not even way back that first Thanksgiving when she sat in his office and he complained to Abbie on the phone about how he was having to put up with her BS. Then he was merely pissed at her, at Abbie, at the whole situation they found themselves in. He could still talk, communicate his anger.

Today? 

Today, he is silent on the drive back to his place, has been silent largely since they got back to the archives and stowed the latest hard won artifact. His jaw is set, hands clenched knuckle white around the steering wheel, fury radiating from him in waves. 

He is silent until they get inside. Then he locks the door, secures the dead bolts and turns to her. 

"You could have been killed today, you know that?"

For all his banked fury, his voice is eerily calm and her jaw drops, more at what he said than how he said it. "Saving your life," she reminds him, her own voice rising and he shakes his head. 

"No... no." She frowns, is about to ask him what the hell he means when he continues, "That is not your call to make, do you hear me? You do not get to make that decision."

"There was no decision to make!" she protests. "Frank, that thing was going to kill you, I did what I had to do..."

His fist striking drywall, making a good sized dent stops her in her tracks. Not once, not ever, has she seen him acting like this, "You do not," he tells her through gritted teeth, "ever put yourself in danger on my account, you got that?" He steps towards her then and she fights the urge to flinch, stands her ground. He wouldn't hurt her, she knows that. "Because if something happened to you because of me..." He touches her cheek with a freezing hand. "If that happened, Jenny, I couldn't stand it."

The honesty, the emotion in his voice has a lump rising in her throat and she acts purely on instinct, all but leaping into his embrace, her arms going around his neck and holding him tightly. This close, she can feel him trembling.

"I know," she whispers into his shoulder. "I was scared too."

He huffs a laugh into her hair. "Didn't look like it."

She pulls back, meets his smile with one of her own. "Yeah, well, I've just had more practice at hiding it." It's true; she's been doing this longer than he has. 

But she's never had anything she didn't want to lose before and the knowledge that he feels the same has her pulling him to her, kissing him fiercely. 

He responds in kind and this time, it's her back, not his fist, that slams into the drywall, his body covering hers immediately after. 

She likes that much better


End file.
